A Bit of Anything
by nupinoop296
Summary: A collection of ficlets written for various prompts. Characters and pairings may vary. Rated T for safety. Formerly titled "This and That".
1. Song: AmericaBelarus

I'm doing a writer's block meme and decided to post the ficlets here as well. :D

* * *

Day 1: A Song: Scissorhands by Miku Hatsune

"C'mon, Bela! Kiku showed me this really cool song that would be perfect for dancing!"

America dragged Belarus to the middle of the dining room, which had been cleared of furniture especially for this event. The young woman allowed herself to be pulled before asking, "And what song is that?"

Her boyfriend beamed and puffed out his chest proudly. "It's based off of one of my movies! You'll love it, I promise!" With this vague description, America turned down the lights, pressed the button on the stereo, and waited for the music to begin, one hand on her lower back and the other holding one of hers.

The song began with calm vocals and piano…

_Aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite_

_Aishite, aishite, aishite…hoshi dake~_

Drums and horns suddenly blasted from the speakers, and the dance began. America whirled Belarus in a move reminiscent of the jitterbug, spinning her in time with the bursts of sound. A bit surprised at first, Belarus quickly caught up, managing to keep up with him. Dips, twirls, and even tosses were executed exquisitely as the couple danced, almost as if they had rehearsed.

The song changed pace…

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la~_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la~_

At the sudden change, America and Belarus twirled away from each other and walked on beat to opposite ends of the large, empty dining room. When the song picked up, they spun on their heels and walked back to the middle of the room, resuming their original positions. And as the music went back into full swing, they continued the perfect, passionate dance of before, completely focused.

_Aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite_

_Aishite, aishite, aishite…agerareru…Aaaah~_

The song went out with a bang, and so did they, ending with an elaborate spin-and-dip maneuver. They remained that way, Belarus dipped and America holding her, for several seconds, gasping and wondering what just happened.


	2. Picture: FACE Family

Day 2: A Picture

France opened a window to let the smoke clear. "_Mon Dieu! Angleterre,_ what did you do this time?" He turned to where England, America, and Canada had been sitting (well, arguing in America and England's case) at the dining table, and was met with an adorable surprise.

Apparently, England had tried to cast a spell at America in anger, but it had gone wrong, turning them and Canada into very cute toddlers. The spell had even conjured up a rabbit, which was snuggled in Little England's arms.

After a minute spent digesting this information, France ran forward and swept them into his arms. "_T__rop mignon_! I must say, _Angleterre_, this is your best spell yet! Do not worry little ones! Papa Francis is here to take care of you~!"

The three children's reactions varied from confused (Canada), to excited and happy (America), to horrified and angry (England, of course). The rabbit, however, was just content to be hugged.


	3. Poem: Germany, Prussia, Gilbird

Day 3: A poem

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Why is your bird still here, Gilbert? Winter is coming. Shouldn't he have left already?"

Prussia grinned and patted his little pet on the head. "Nah, Gilbird likes being the only bird around. He knows how great being alone is, don't ya, buddy?"

Gilbird chirped and puffed out his feathery chest. Germany began to develop another migraine.


	4. Color: America

Day 4: A Color

America dug his feet into the brown soil. Brown, the color of earth and bark and the eyes of a mother he could only just remember.

Sighing and pushing the thought away, he wiggled his toes in the dirt and let the feeling of being home wash over him.


	5. Game: England, America, France

Day 5: A Game

"Guess who, Arthur!" A loud voice proclaimed. England felt his eyes being covered by someone's hands and his built-in Anti-Frog defense system kicked in. His elbow immediately rammed back into the ribs of the one covering his eyes, earning his ocular freedom and a yelp. He whirled on his assailant.

"Damn it, France, I told you not to…Alfred? The hell?"

America was rubbing his ribs, more for dramatic effect than for physical comfort. "Artiiie! Why'd you hit me? It's just a game!"

England frowned. "You shouldn't sneak up on me, git."

The younger nation pouted and turned to France, who had been looking on with amusement. "You said it would be funny."

France snickered. "It was."


	6. Gift: little England, young France

Day 6: A Gift

England was awoken from a restless sleep by something nudging at his cheek. Fearing that it was one of his brothers, the tiny child jumped up and backed away from whatever it was, crying, "Who's there?"

There was no answer from the small furry creature in front of him. England cautiously picked up his bow and quiver, notching an arrow and aiming at the thing. "What are you?"

No response, only a cute twitching of its nose.

As the young nation pulled back his bowstring, the little animal hopped up to him and nuzzled his feet. England's resolve wavered; whatever it was, it was rather cute…

Instead of shooting it, England picked it up and examined it. "Let's see what the fairies think of you."

From the bushes, France grinned and patted himself on the back. Operation: Make It Up To The Little Monster Without Him Finding Out was a success! He only hoped the poor rabbit wouldn't be eaten as one of England's terrible dishes.

The next time France saw the rabbit, it had turned green and sprouted wings.

* * *

Yes. Flying Mint Bunny. :3


	7. Author's Choice: Song: EnglandBelgium

Day 7: Author's Choice: A Song

He wanted her.

He needed her.

If he couldn't have her, he would go insane.

She tortured him every time they were in a room together, so close, close enough to touch, but just out of reach.

Sharp green eyes, soft lips curled into a smirk, knowing his desire and daring him to make a move.

He was going mad.


	8. Innocence: England

Day 8: Innocence

Arthur fell heavily into his favorite armchair. Even though Alfred and Matthew could talk and function like adult nations, they were still practically babies, and therefore needed naptimes. Alfred, of course, protested vehemently, or rather, violently, and had somehow convinced his brother into teaming up against their caretaker.

It had taken an hour to find them (under the desk in his private study, no less!), and another fifteen minutes to get them to go to sleep. Matthew had been properly tuckered out, but Alfred had fought until his eyes finally closed. Little brat.

Even after such a harrowing experience, Arthur still found enough affection in him to tuck them in and kiss them on their little foreheads. Despite Alfred's…strong reactions and Matthew's lingering tendency to slip into French, both boys were quite sweet. They were certainly angels when they were sleeping, anyway.

Sitting in his armchair, Arthur wondered if he was ever that innocent.

He couldn't answer himself.


	9. Family: Little America, England

Day 9: Family

England, having already packed his bags to return home, went to check on his sleeping charge. However, when he leaned over the boy's form, he noticed America's face was flushed and sweaty with fever. "Alfred, are you feeling alright?"

America was not. His forehead was burning up.

"A-Arthur, I don't feel good," the boy murmured, blue eyes drooping. "Please don't leave yet..."

England's developing parental instincts took over. "Of course not, love. I'll stay until you get better. I'll be right back with some soup. Don't get out of bed and keep covered up." He kissed his charge on his fevered brow and quickly set to his task.

When England's footsteps faded down the hall, America sat up and grinned. He had almost burned his hair and eyebrows off holding his head over the fire, but it had been worth it to get England to stay longer. Now if he could only draw out this "sickness"…

* * *

For some reason I love the term "fevered brow". I just really wanted to use it.


	10. Rebellion: BelarusAmerica

Day 10: Rebellion

"Hey Bel-mmph!" His girlfriend suddenly grabbing him and smashing their lips together cut off America's greeting. Surprised by her rare show of affection, he pushed her off and tried again.

"Bela, what's-hmm!" She cut him off again, this time pushing him inside the house and kicking the door closed with her foot. She broke the kiss and glared at him.

"Be quiet and kiss me, Alfred."

Now he was really confused. Usually he was the one to initiate kisses and be affectionate. Not that he was complaining!

He blushed as she pushed him back on the couch and climbed into his lap, running her hands up his chest. "I missed you," she murmured, pecking him softly on the cheek.

"Enough to break our routine?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She frowned and growled, "I hate routines," before pressing their lips together again.


	11. Experience: America, Benjamin Franklin

Day 11: Experience

America gazed in awe as Benjamin Franklin swept the ladies off their feet despite his age. They stood on a street corner, Franklin flirting and America standing by awkwardly as they waited for John Adams to meet them.

As the latest objects of Franklin's advances walked away giggling, the elderly man turned to his Nation. "Alfred, have you simply been standing here this whole time?"

America coughed and nodded. "Uh, yes, sir. Why?"

"I would have thought a strapping young buck like you would have a girl on each arm!" Franklin replied, looking both surprised and amused. "Were you not taught how to treat a lady, my boy?"

The younger's vivid blush was all the answer he needed. "Goodness gracious! We must remedy this immediately! Come, come, Alfred. Johnny can go on without us." He pulled America in the direction of his home, intending on giving him a fully detailed lecture on the birds and the bees.

* * *

Ben Franklin was a total pimp. No lie. ._.;;;


End file.
